Une sorcière chez les Magiciens
by Zarbi
Summary: Julia Wicker est une sorcière très expérimentée et très bien éduquée quand elle passe l'examen d'entrée à l'université de magie de Brakenbills.
1. Chapitre 1 - Examen d'entrée

**Une sorcière chez les Magiciens**

 ** _Réclamation :_** _Ceci est un histoire de Les Magiciens. Ni la série de romans, ni le feuilleton ne m'appartiennent. Elles sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je n'ai aucun droit sur ces œuvres. Toute cette histoire est pour le plaisir._

 ** _Note :_** _L'histoire commence au début du roman et du feuilleton._

 **Résumé** : Julia Wicker est une sorcière très expérimentée et très bien éduquée quand elle passe l'examen d'entrée à l'université de magie de Brakebills.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Examen d'entrée**

Cette rencontre avec un ancien de Yale qui se termine par la découverte de son cadavre n'est absolument pas normal. Surtout ce qui l'inquiète le plus est le 6e Tome de Fillory, Son ami Quentin Coldwater prétend que c'est l'œuvre de Jessica Chatwin.

Elle lit rapidement les premières pages. C'est bien le 6e Tome des Chroniques de Fillory écrit par Jessica Chatwin. Elle a lu ce manuscrit. Il n'a jamais été publié, ni rendu public. Seules quelques bibliothèques très spéciales l'ont et Julia y a accès. Donc elle a lu ce 6e tome qui contredit les 5 premiers tomes édités.

Quentin rentre chez lui emportant ce manuscrit en disant qu'il va entrer en contact avec Yale pour avoir un nouvel entretien. Quand, Où et Avec qui ? est une autre question.

Elle rejoint sa voiture dans un parking souterrain. Quentin a préféré rentrer seul à pied. Elle est dans l'ascenseur et là, elle remarque la magie autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaît pas ce qui se passe et donc elle active ses sorts de protection et sort sa baguette.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et ce n'est pas un parking souterrain, mais une allée couverte près d'un vieux bâtiment. Tout sentait un lieu d'études. Mais elle ne voit personne. Puis une jeune femme brune s'avance et lui indique une salle et lui dit :

\- C'est la salle d'examen. On vous y attend.

Julia ne comprend rien. Elle a rentré sa baguette. Il y a plein de jeunes adultes dans la salle. Elle trouve une place sur le devant. Tout est installé comme pour une salle d'examen ou de concours : Petite table individuelle, chaise, les stylos sont sur la table avec un cahier de concours fermée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle voit Quentin entrer. Elle lui fait signe et il lui répond d'un signe. Il s'installe vers le fond à gauche de la salle en entrant. L'examen commence. Elle comprend vite que l'examen écrit concerne la manipulation de la magie. C'est presque trop simple. Mais elle ne veut pas montrer son niveau. Donc elle fait exprès quelques fautes, assez pour ne pas être la première, mais pas assez pour ne pas être au-dessus du lot. Vu l'examen, elle comprend très vite que cela s'adresse très vite à des gens doués en magie mais sans connaissance sur ce sujet ce qui rend l'examen un peu difficile pour elle. Elle veut paraître dans la bonne moyenne, mais pas être exceptionnelle.

L'examen comprend des problèmes de mathématiques entre autres. Les questions n'arrêtent pas de changer. Alors elle stabilise la feuille d'examen. Mais le problème le plus dur est de traduire un passage de la Tempête de Shakespeare en une langue qu'on doit inventer. On doit décrire où cette langue existe, sa civilisation. Puis après on doit retraduire en anglais le passage. Pour cela, elle utilise le gobelin qu'elle décrit de manière assez pacifique. Cela l'amuse.

Au bout de 2 heures, elle dépose le sujet dans la boite et on lui indique un bureau où se rendre. Quentin va dans un autre bureau rencontrer une autre personne.

Elle va dans ce bureau et y trouve un homme blanc d'une cinquantaine d'années assis derrière un bureau.

\- Bonjour, Mlle Julia Wickers, veuillez vous asseoir.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur.

\- J'ai les résultats de votre examen ici.

\- C'est rapide.

\- Nous sommes efficaces. Mlle Wickers, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous avez échoué à votre examen.

\- Impossible, s'exclame Juliette. J'exige de voir les résultats de l'examen et de les comparer à ma copie.

\- Du calme, Mademoiselle, vous ne sentirez rien.

En même temps, elle sent que l'homme en face d'elle lance un sort mental, probablement d'amnésie, un Oubliette. Mais il échoue devant ses boucliers mentaux. Et elle a automatiquement renvoyé son sort et l'homme est complètement hébété sur son fauteuil.

Juliette s'étonne en elle-même, toute personne qui lance ce type de sort doit se prémunir d'un retour de sort, cela arrive régulièrement. Elle l'observe pendan minutes qui lui semblent très longues. Puis elle se lève de son siège et s'approche de lui. Il respire, mais est complètement inconscient. Elle utilise sa légimencie ( _Elle est plutôt mauvaise dans ce domaine_ ). Et elle constate qu'il a pris ce sort en pleine poire. Son sort l'a dévasté. Elle est horrifiée et pense :

 _\- Comment peut-on lancer ce type de sort sans avoir des protections ? Aucune de ses anciens professeurs n'aurait permis cela. Ils en auraient fait une attaque._

Elle peut le réveiller, le faire sortir de son état catatonique. Mais il y a bien mieux à faire. Elle passe de l'autre coté du bureau et pousse le fauteuil sur ses roulettes. Elle veut trouver un autre examinateur pour voir comment il va réveiller le sien.

Elle se promène quelques minutes avec les portes donnant sur le couloir fermées, mais une porte est entrouverte et elle voit Quentin et un grand homme noir, un examinateur, un homme d'autorité. C'est lui qui surveillait la salle d'examen. Elle pousse la porte et entend :

\- Montrez-moi de la vraie magie.

Et là le tas des cartes de prestigidation explosent et s'immobilisent dans un grand cube qui reste immobile. C'est de la vraie magie : accidentelle, mais de la magie,

Alors Juliette poussa la porte du pied et applaudit. Elle dit :

\- Félicitations, Quentin, je pensais que tu n'avais pratiquement pas de magie. Je suis heureuse de m'être tromper. C'est assez spectaculaire ce que tu viens de faire.

Quentin la regarde étonnée et les cartes s'effondrent par terre. L'homme noir et dit :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Julia Wickers. Je viens de passer l'examen d'entrée que j'ai réussi très facilement. Cet examinateur a prétendu le contraire et a voulu me lancer un sort d'amnésie. Résultat, il se l'est pris en pleine face. Je voudrais bien savoir quelle école de magie n'enseigne pas à se protéger contre les sorts de l'esprit surtout quand on les lance. Je lui ai renvoyé son sort et vous voyez les résultats. Maintenant, j'attends de voir ce que vous allez faire. J'en sais assez pour le sortir de son état catatonique. Mais vous, c'est une autre question ? J'en profite pour évaluer le niveau de votre université.

L'homme examine ostensiblement son collègue. Il a bel et bien pris son propre sort en pleine figure. Donc cela veut dire que Juliette est une très puissante magicienne et qu'elle est très expérimentée. Il examine discrètement le cerveau de Juliette et trouve des défenses mentales impressionnantes. Il devrait y aller à fond pour le percer. De plus, il sent que Juliette a senti son intrusion et qu'elle a fait de même et qu'elle a éclipsé sa première ligne de défense. Il n'insiste pas et elle lui retourne la politesse.

Il se consacre à son ami et le sort de son état catatonique sans problème. Il va falloir une sérieuse discussion avec lui ce soir.

\- Pas mal, commente Juliette. Mais cela aurait pu être plus élégant.

\- Mlle Wickers, bienvenue à l'université de Brakebills. Je pense qu'il y a eu une erreur quelque part. J'examinerai attentivement votre examen.

 _Les résultats doivent être impressionnants vus ce qu'elle a montré_ , pense-t-il. _Tant pis pour la Rouageuse._

\- M. Quentin Coldwater, bienvenue aussi à Brakebills.

\- Tu sais ce que tu aurais pu faire dit Juliette à Quentin et elle s'approche des cartes et elle les remet sans problèmes tel qu'il était avant le sort, puis elle chantonne quelque chose et les cartes se transforment en oiseaux colorés qui chantent et volent dans la pièce. Puis elle claque des mains et ils redeviennent des cartes qui tombent au sol. Puis elle claque des doigts comme Mary Poppins et les cartes reviennent dans la main tendue de Quentin..

\- Vous pouvez vous rendre dans la cour. On vous y attend.

Ils les voient sortir de la pièce. Son collègue se remet lentement et le regarde d'un air interrogateur

\- Trop puissante, trop expérimentée. Ce n'est pas une étudiante, mais une professeure.

\- Exact, mais où a-t-elle reçu cette éducation magique ? Elle n'est pas d'une famille de magiciens.

 _\- Quelqu'un ne va pas être content. Elle aurait dû apprendre à l'extérieur dans cette boucle et ne pas venir ici comme une magicienne très puissante et expérimentée. Elle est au niveau des professeurs. Que va-t-elle apprendre ici ? Mais il est sûr que lorsqu'il va venir, il affrontera une magicienne puissante. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passée dans cette boucle temporelle, la 39eme ? Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver_ , pense en son for intérieur, le directeur de Brakebills.

 _ **Mis en ligne le mardi 26 avril 2017.**_

 _ **Remis en ligne le samedi 20 janvier 2018.**_

 _ **Remis en ligne le mardi 09 avril 2019.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Premiers cours

**Chapitre 2 – Les premiers jours des premières années**

Les premières années sont installées dans des locaux communs. La séparation a lieu à partir de la seconde année quand chaque étudiant sait à quelle magie il est lié. Mais il reste souvent quelques places dans les différentes maisons. Et la nouvelle de comment Julia a réussi son examen lui fait obtenir des invitations de toutes les maisons.

* * *

Sa puissance est encore démontrée lors du premier cours de sortilèges. Le professeur demande à Alice Quinn, une petite blonde jolie à lunette, de faire une démonstration. Elle transforme une bille de verre en un petit cheval en verre qui bouge comme un cheval vivant. Cette bulle de verre a été donné à tous les étudiants de première année de Brakerbills. Elle doit servir de matériel d'entraînement pour tous les nouveaux magiciens.

 _\- C'est beau_ , pense Julia.

\- Voilà, un beau sort de magie. Vous voyez ce qu'elle peut faire. Alice a utilisé la thermagénèse silencieuse, sort mineur de cavalieri et un sort de protection de son invention, dit le professeur.

\- Quelqu'un veut-il montrer autre chose ?

Julia lève la main et dit :

\- Je veux bien.

\- Allez-y répond le professeur un peu surpris.

\- Alice peux-tu garder ce cheval tel qu'il est pour l'instant ?

\- Oui, répond avec surprise Alice

Julia s'approche du cheval et la pose au sol dans l'espace entre le bureau du professeur et le premier rang. Elle touche le petit cheval et chantonne quelque chose et devant les yeux ébahis de tous, le petit cheval devient un vrai cheval de chair et de sang. Elle prend la trousse d'un élève et cela devient une selle. Elle la pose sur le dos du cheval et la selle se sangle d'elle-même. Puis elle monte dessus et fait une petit tour dans la salle. Puis elle revient à la place d'où elle est partie, enlève la selle par magie qui redevient une trousse qu'elle rend à son propriétaire qui la manipule dans tous les sens puis le cheval redevient petit cheval de verre puis boule de verre. Elle remet finalement la boule à Alice.

Devant les yeux grands de surprise, Julia dit :

\- C'est un sort de transfiguration. Mais il est vrai ce n'est pas pour une première année.

\- Mais tu es une étudiante en première année, dit un élève.

\- A Brakerbills, oui. Pas ailleurs et je n'en dirais pas plus. Mais je suis formé à la magie depuis l'enfance. Ce qui veut dire que dans certains domaines, je suis au niveau des professeurs. Mais dans d'autres, je suis à votre niveau et j'ai le désavantage d'avoir appris la magie autrement. Il faut que je désapprenne pour apprendre. Et sur cela, après la démonstration de nos pouvoirs magiques, redonnons la parole à notre cher professeur pour qu'il nous apprenne à faire de la bonne magie, conclue Julia.

* * *

Et le cours reprend. Mais beaucoup comme le professeur se demandent ce que fait Julia en cours, alors qu'elle est bien au-dessus de tous les autres car elle maîtrise très bien la magie. Mais le professeur se dit surtout quelle magie a-t-elle appris, il n'a pas reconnu les derniers sorts.

A la fin de la journée des cours, notre professeur pose la question au directeur sur Julia :

\- Quel est son parcours et que fait-elle là ?

La réponse du directeur est :

\- Julia est là où elle faut qu'elle soit. Pour le reste, attendez et enseignez. Vous saurez bientôt la vérité, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

 _\- Mais en réalité, il ne sait pas ce qu'a pu bien faire Jane Chatwin dans cette 41_ _e_ _boucle temporelle. Dans le 40eme, Alice au prix de sa vie avait tué la Bête alias Martin Chatwin. Elle était devenue un niffin puis de nouveau humaine. Ensuite ils avaient déclenché un gros problème divin et Julia y était pour beaucoup. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus compris grand chose car personne n'avait plus accès à la magie. Pourtant la boucle temporelle avait marché. Mais Julia en sorcière et tout ce qui va avec est complètement hors boucle. Il suffit de lire le journal pour voir cela tout de suite. Qu'est ce qu'elle et Jane ont fait ?. Mais Jane, elle avait péri lors de la 40eme boucle. Il ne comprend vraiment plus rien. Une seule chose à faire : Wait and see. Non : attendre et enseigner comme il vient de le dire à son professeur._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le directeur des élèves de la maison des Physiques, Eliot Waugh montre l'école à quelques nouveaux de première année dont Quentin et Julia.

\- Nous avons les première années fort en thème comme Alice Quinn. On voit une jeune blonde à lunette qui avance non loin d'eux en robe noire à parement blancs. C'est elle qui avait fait le petit cheval de verre.

\- Elle vient d'une famille de magiciens.

\- Et moi ? dit Julia.

\- Nous avons décidé que tu refaisais toute ta scolarité à Brakebills ou que tu viens d'une autre université magique dans le monde et que tu recommences tes études à Brakebills.

\- Pas mal répond en soupirant Julia. Vous êtes proche de la vérité, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'e dire plus. Je pourrai avoir des problèmes avec la loi.

\- Allez, je vous emmène à la fête des Physiques. C'est eux qui font leur meilleurs fêtes de tout le campus. Et je vais vous monter les différents maisons. Vous avez ici les télépathes qui lisent dans vos têtes.

\- Ce n'est pas beau dans la tienne dit un des télépathes. Julia sent ses boucliers touchés, mais on n'insiste pas.

Ils continuent à marcher :

\- Vous avez là les Savants de la maison de la Connaissance qui réfléchissent à la magie et on observe un groupe en train de faire différents gestes ayant différentes résultats.

Il présente ensuite les 3 autres Maisons : Naturel, Illusion, Guérison. Puis en voyant, 2 étudiants déprimés et moroses. Eliot dit :

\- Vous avez les survivants de la 3eme année. Tout les autres ont disparu à la fin de la première année. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Les paris sont ouverts.

* * *

 **Fête chez les Physiques,**

Les Physiques ont organisé une fête pour les 1eres années. Tous sont venus. La réputation de leur fête leur est très vite venue à leur connaissance.

Pendant que la fête bat son plein au rez-de-chaussée. Quentin montre un symbole à Alice car il l'a vu le manier le matin au bâtiment administratif. Elle lui pose la question :

\- Tu connais bien Julia ? Comment a-t-elle appris la magie ?

\- Comment toi , tu l'as appris ? dit-il.

\- Mes 2 parents sont des anciens étudiants de Brakebills. Mais j'ai appris la magie seule et pour Julia ?

\- Je la connais depuis le primaire. Mais elle est partie en collège dans le Massachusetts dans une école très select. Je pense qu'elle a dû apprendre la magie là-bas. Peut–être connais-tu cette école ?

\- Non, mais si tu ne dis pas son nom, je ne pourrais pas te le confirmer ou pas.

\- Elle était à Salem dans le Massachusetts au collège d'Ilvermony. Je plaisantais en disant qu'elle était dans une école de sorcières. Mais je me demande si c'est pas la réalité.

\- Que signifie ce symbole ? Il lui montre le symbole qu'il a trouvé ce matin sur sa main. ( _En réalité, il l'a eu au cours d'une vision de Filory et de Jane Chatwin_ ).

\- Cela veut dire « Contactez l'autre côté ». Je sais où on peut trouver plus d'informations sur comment faire ? C'est dans un livre dont mes parents ont parlé. Mais le directeur l'a retiré de la bibliothèque et le garde dans son bureau. Il faut qu'on puisse le prendre.

\- Pour quoi faire cela et risquer de se faire renvoyer ?

\- C'est à cause de Charlie, mon frère aîné. Il était étudiant à Brakebills et il a disparu i ans. Et on n'a jamais eu la moindre explication sur ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi et comment ? Vu que tu as ce symbole marqué sur la main, c'est que tu dois le faire aussi.

Ils volent le livre, rassemblent les matériaux nécessaire et s'aperçoivent qu'il faut être 4 pour réaliser cette invocation. Et juste à ce moment entre Penny qui suivait des voix et que suivait Kady ( _ils ont une relation ensemble ?_ ). Ils réalisent l'invocation et rien ne se passe.

Après leur départ, le miroir se couvre de vapeur après leur départ avec un sourire qui se dessine dedans.

 _ **Mis en ligne le Mardi 07 Mai 2019.**_


End file.
